Birth of Tragedy
by Perpetual Inlightment
Summary: My First story and yet I think it's a bit short. Read and find out what happens on this chapter. Chapter Five is up. Please read and review to tell me how I did, PLEASE....
1. Revealance

Disclaimer: I Don't and won't ever own the characters of Sega. EVER! AND YOU CAN'T PROVE ME WRONG:

--------------------------------------

One day on Prison Island…

"You think this cell will keep me in? Don't make me laugh", said the hedgehog.

"This prison held the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, what makes you think that you can escape?"

"Simple…watch this…" and in a matter of seconds the temperature of the room rose to 120 F.

"S-s-top! You'll kill us all!"

"You think I don't know that?"

No sooner could you have blinked that the whole island was melted away to mush.

"Pathetic humans…" the hedgehog left, skiing over the waves of the ocean.

Of course, no real suspects saw any of this happen.

"In other news, Prison Island, otherwise know to hold the most dangerous crooks, is now a pile of rubbish."

"What the..?" Sonic replied at the sound of those words. He looked at the T.V screen and saw a giant black spot to where there was an island.

"Not like there was a volcano there or something." "Very odd. Even Eggman wouldn't do…nevermind." Tails went on muttering other stuff that Sonic wasn't able to catch.

"Investigators say that this could be the work of Dr. Eggman, the mad scientist that has not only once, but thrice tried to destroy the world."

"Now there is something that he won't like" said Sonic.

Meanwhile, at Eggman's "Secret" base.

"Whaaat? Blaming me for something I wouldn't even care if it was destroyed or not?" Eggman looked around and found himself talking to no one.

"…There is something I must do…" and left through the teleporter.

A few days passed and Sonic and his friends found nothing in relation that would lead anyone to think that this was an act of Dr. Eggman, or even G.U.N. or Guardians of the United Nations (unless you want to go with the game, it would be Guardian Units of the Nations)

Orange chicken, the Hedgehog, which we will now give him a name. His name is…

--------------------------------------

Perpetual: Now, this is script it will only be used at the end and sometimes at the beginning of the story.

Inlightment: yeah, so don't get any ideas. -.-

Perpetual: This is my first story, so don't bark, bite, scratch, or be, in anyway, rash with me . that's why there exists the reviews and stuff.

Inlightment: And yes, we already have a name for the hog. If you think you know what it will be, submit the name and see if your right. I will be updated two stories at the same time because I never had time to make any other chapter for it.

Perpetual: That story is called: "A Nightmare Gone Even Worse". You don't have to read it but hey it's a story. :o

Inlightment: See ya'll soon!

(NOTE: If your wondering why the heck I said orange chicken, it is just a replacement for Meanwhile. This will happen lots of times during the chapters because everyone will get bored and tired of seeing "Meanwhile" and "however". It's just something that you must try to guess what the word was replaced by. Have fun :))

Perpetual: The story won't be updated for a while, so please try to be patient.


	2. Dark Clouds Form

I don't think I have to repeat myself when I say, I don't own anything of Sega.

---------------------------------------

'To live again, would be to suffer'

- Me

---------got to love this border-------------------

(Back to where we left off)

The hedgehog suddenly realized that he had no name. Who was his creator, and, what was he purpose (sound familiar?).

"This is pathetic; I have no memories of my past." (…)

"I may be able to help you…"

The hedgehog quickly turned around to find a rather plump man with a funky mustache. He quickly jumped back and answered,

"Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Eggman. I over heard what you were saying to yourself and I though I could give you a hand on that question."

"That is… how or what you might want to do? Bribe me into getting something later to be betrayed?" (…)

"You're a clever one aren't you?" Eggman scratched his had, "but what I really need is something from you..."

"What you got planned" asked the curious hedgehog. The two went one talking about what the Doc. had planned. Afterwards, they both left to his base.

"So, you want to know your name, is that it?"

"Yes and what was my purpose."

_This makes things even better, _thought Eggman, _since he doesn't even know why he was created, I can use him as a servant. _(As if that hadn't crossed him mind)

"Let's see here" Eggman searched for Shadows file, which he had kept for a while now. He searched his mind to see what name would suit this hedgehog. "Your name is Blast the Infernal Hedgehog"

"Why infernal?"

Quickly, Eggman thought of a really, reeeeally stupid come back. "Because your red… and have black strides on your arms and legs"

"And does it say what my purpose is?"

He turned back to look at his computer. To change thing up a bit, he switched a couple of words so that it would sound that it was his.

"Your purpose, according to this, is to serve the evil lord, Dr. Eggman."

The hedgehog looked at the file on the computer. It had clearly said what he told him. He looked back at Eggman and then back at the screen. _Has he made this up?_, he thought.

"Well I guess you belong to me."

Regretfully, Blast responded, "yes, master."

"Now, the first thing I need you to do is to get the most valuable gem in the world."

"And that is?"  
"The Master Emerald", Eggman replied to what would have seemed to have some sort of sarcasm. Then recalled that Blast didn't know what it was. "I need you to retrieve this gem and bring back here."

"Yes, master orange lemon"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir", and with that, Blast made a dash for the door and left to retrieve the master emerald.

---------------------------------------

Perpetual: Now what do you say?

Inlightment: Still short.

Perpetual: Not like you would do better. Anyways, if anyone caught that. There is some tiny, hidden text in this chapter. Find it and see what that results later in the chapters.

Inlightment: oh boy!

Perpetual: …..you know I can tell sarcasm a mile away.

Inlightment: (runs 1.1 miles away)

Perpetual: yes I can hear that…


	3. Gone with the Wind

To change things up a bit, cause there will be flashbacks and thoughts in the mind of the characters, the ones that are in **bold** will be flashbacks while the ones in _italics_ will be the thoughts of the characters. Please remember that.

Last time;

Eggman found Blast and told him that he knew what his name was and what his purpose was. Later, Eggman tricked Blast that he was his master and that he needed to find the Master Emerald. Then Blast set of to Get it.

"There is only one Success – to be able to

spend your own life your own way"

Christopher Morley

------------------------------------------

After leaving the Base, there was one very important thing in Blasts mind.

"Where the heck is this gem?"

Knowing very little of this world, Blast looked for an information booth.

"Yes sir, how may I…why hello there Sonic" the attendant

"What?" Blast questioned the attendant. Then he remembered:

"**This prison held the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, what makes you think that you can escape?"**

The attendant asked him, "What will it be today?"

"I need to find the Master Emerald"

"Well you'll need to look waaay up. That Emerald is on an island called, Angel Island."

"Angel Island…hmm"

"If you know Sonic, you should head for the Tails' Workshop. Tails' might give you a ride there."

"Yes, I believe I shall…" Blast turned and ran toward the direction pointed out by the attendant. I hope this text comes out 

As Blast approached the Workshop, he managed to notice something blue out in front of the garage. He looked around the corner and saw what would have the attendant saying that he was Sonic. The Blue man himself, Sonic, was laying on his beach seat and listening to the radio.

"No resent news about the Mysterious Hedgehog Has been reported" the reported said.

"Well, at least he isn't causing any more mayhem", Sonic replied.

No sooner did Blast turn around that he found himself facing Tails.

"Hello who are you?"

Quickly, Blast pushed Tails aside and dove for the door to the workshop. Here, he found the Tornado and turned the Plane on. Only there were still two problems in the way of his escape. One, Sonic was in the drive way of the plane. Two, the door was lock shut!

"Of all the stupid…" before he could finish his sentence, the door began to open. "Oh…I wonder who it might be" responded Blast with a sign of sarcasm. Have I said Blast too much?

"Well, where do you think your going, buddy?" Sonic had jumped on top of the plane.

"Get out of my way..." Blast moved the plane outwards and flew into the distance. Sonic and Tails looked at each other in awe as the plane disappeared into the clouds.

"Wonder why he would steal the plane…" Tails wondered.

"I have an idea. This might have a boiled egg situation…" Sonic and Tails left the workshop, to where Sonic had said that he knew where he was going.

----------------------------------------

Perpetual: How about this time?

Inlightment: Getting a little better?

Perpetual: Good, no Sarcasm…

Inlightment: Well, it does it matter if it's long or short?

Perpetual: um...that depends on who reading this. The graph is probably in the our page. Click on our names.

Inlightment: Why would you care?

Perpetual: just..


	4. No Force, No Will

Perpetual: Yes, this chapter did take some thinking because I was wondering how Knuckles would react if he saw….well read and find out.

Last time:

Eggman had ordered Blast to retrieve the Master Emerald. Fooling everyone that he was Sonic, he headed for Tails' workshop, where the assistant at the news place said there was a plane. Blast high jacked the plane and headed for Angel Island.

Once Blast had left the Workshop, he found a floating island above the clouds. _I suspect that this is Angel Island._ He landed near what seemed to sparkle like no tomorrow, the Master Emerald. _This should be easy…_ Little did he know, there was someone guarding this gem.

"Hey there Sonic", from up above the voice came. Knuckles landed just a few feet in front of the Hedgehog.

"Who are you?" responded Blast.

"…" Knuckles raised his fists. _How did I not realize that he was red?_ "I should be asked that question" Knuckles lunged at Blast, but he was too fast.

"I've come here for the Master Emerald. Just hand it over or suffer true pain"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't mean you any harm; I just need the Emerald for…" Knuckles interrupted Blast; this infuriated him.

"I'll never hand over the Emerald without a fight"

"Very well then" Blast said as he started to glow a blood red color. The Master Emerald was responding to the energy, glowing however green around its area as it needed.

"MELT DOWN!" shouted Blast, followed by a huge white flare.

"What the….I can't see!" Knuckles heard the sound of water underneath him. Several splashes were heard after that and then, Knuckles was gone.

"And now my prize…" Blast approached the Emerald and was about to take it when…

"Where do you think your going?" a voice, not so much as odd as he remembered, "well, bud, you better be giving me an answer this time, or I'll just have to get out of you the hard way."

"I have no time for you," responded Blast in a more calm way, "I have to get this gem to Dr. Eggman. Be gone"

"As if" Sonic lunged toward Blast, just missing him as he jumped toward the Emerald.

"Sorry, Sonic, but I have a true purpose for this gem and I'm not going to give up for the likes of you." Blast's hands formed fists. "SUPER NOVA!" and in a matter of seconds, the island known as Angel Island, was gone from the face of the Earth. Sonic plummeted down to the sea, only to be cause a few inches from the water by Blast.

"Now, I have some slight information from Eggman that if I was to run into you I would eliminate you immediately", Sonic squirmed a bit, "but I'll make it seem like I never met you and I'll be on my way", and with that, Blast threw Sonic at an enormous speed toward the land. Blast made his way toward the Master Emerald.

"Blast? Blast are you there?" a voice came from his….erm….pocket.

"Yes Doc?"

"Do you have the Emerald?"

"Yes, and I haven't seen this Sonic you speak of." He looked over in the direction he threw him, "and I don't think I'll ever meet him"

"Good, good. Now, hurry up! Bring the Master Emerald so that I can conquer the world!"

"Chaos Fusion!" Blast had teleported to Eggman.

------------------------------------------

Perpetual: …

Inlightment: What?

Perpetual: Sonic got beat up and Knuckles Disappeared..

Inlightment: So?

Perpetual: Huge and Small Sonic Fans will come and kill me and Knuckles fans will mutilate me…

Inlightment: And that is a good thing?

Perpetual: Let just say, THIS CHAPTER IS YOURS!


	5. A Will Worth Nothing

------------------------------------------

Quote:  
"But eternal liveliness is what counts: what does "eternal life" matter or life at all?"

-Nietzsche, Friedrich

---------------------------------------------

Last time:

Blast had successfully arrived at Angel Island. Little did he know it was guarded by an echidna known as Knuckles. Blast moved him out of his way, only to find that Sonic had found the time and way to get to where he was. Unfortunately, his attempts were proved to be useless, and Sonic was tossed out to the nearest Island. Will Sonic and his Friends find out a way to stop Blast? Find out!

---------------------------------------------

_I am lost in my own place. Who am I really, and what really is my purpose?_ These thoughts races through Blasts mind as if they were writing in his head, permanently. He had arrived at Eggman's secret base. He walked in to find Eggman in front of his computer, motionless. The many glints of lights from the small buttons on the machines made it look even darker than usually.

"Well done, Blast" Eggman spoke. Of the sudden riddance of confusion, Blast made his way next to Eggman to set down the Master Emerald. There, he sought the chance to see the front of Eggman's face. The looks in his…goggles were reflecting what were on the computer. _I have long searched for the permanent Kingdom, and I found it. To which…_was all that was visible before it trailed off. Blast turned around and before he could leave, Eggman continued,

"Your next assignment is to eliminate my counter part, Tails"

Blast remembered hearing the name somewhere before, but couldn't quite get it.

"I shall do what is said, Master". After he left Eggman's Base, he headed for the town of Starlight Fortnight, place known only for the most appalling bands of thieves. Blast headed into the Bar and ordered what they called here, a "Pint".

"Anything else?" the waiter said. Blast looked up and responded,

"Where can I find this Tails?" The waiter was puzzled, as if they had never questioned him this.

"He lives near the Mystic Ruins", he continued, "well that's where his workshop is…" the waiter headed for the counter to get the drink. He returned and set the glass down in front of Blast. He stared at the gloomy drink with a perplexed sight.

"That will be 10 rings, please", Blast hurled a bunch of Rings at the waiter, which he caught, and left out the door.

"What's gotten into him?" said the Waiter, picking up the full glass. Several hours later, Blast was over looking the city. The specks of light were abundant here, and the rumbling sounds of car motors could be heard for miles. Blast finally, turned his back on the city and head for the Mystic Ruins to find Tails.

At the foot of the mystic ruins, he could see a tiny house on top of a hill. It stood there with such innocence, that even someone truly malevolent would have to think twice before attacking. Of course, that really didn't matter to Blast. He opened the door, and the light from inside now overthrew the darkness of outside. Something could be seen on the inside of the house. On the far right wall, there was a yellow fox with two tails. Blast prepared an energy ball in his hand, which would sure finish Tails.

Then, he struck, only to find that it was just a doll. He picked up the head and saw no life in it.

"Well, we meet again", said Blast as he turned around and found the one and indisputable person he hated and yet known for only a few days.

"Well it's about time you tell me who you really are and what are you doing", responded Sonic. His eyes set on his target; he knew that Blast would eventual make a break for it. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Blast and you have no right to anymore information", Blast sprung just a few feet in front of Sonic and then vanished.

"So Eggman _is_ behind all this…"

------------------------------------------

Perpetual: I don't know…

Inlightment: It's…kind of…boring…

Perpetual: This is probably the worst chapter I ever typed…

Inlightment: No action, tooooooo much details.

Perpetual: Beer? What was thinking!

Inlightment: And it wasn't cheap…

Perpetual: and killing Tails as an assignment?


End file.
